Typically a self-service terminal, such as an ATM, includes a single dispensing unit hidden behind a fascia which has set into it a keypad, a screen, a card insertion slot and/or identification device and a dispensing slot. However, some ATMs have been developed which include two dispensing units 101, 102, as shown in the schematic diagram shown in FIG. 1. The fascia 103 of the ATM includes a card insertion slot/identification device 104, a screen 105, which may be touch sensitive and therefore also act as a user input device, and two dispensing slots 106. Instead of (or in addition to) including a touch sensitive screen, the fascia may include function keys and/or a keypad (not shown in FIG. 1). Each of the dispensing units 101, 102 may include a dispenser 107, and one or more media cassettes 108. The inclusion of two dispensing units may be used to increase the capacity of the ATM and/or to increase the denominations, currencies or media types dispensed (e.g. where the cassettes 108 in each of the dispensing units contain a different denomination/currency/media type). The inclusion of two dispensing units may also be used for redundancy, with the second dispensing unit being used during downtime of the first dispensing unit (e.g. when it is out of order, being serviced, has a fault or has run out of media to dispense).
Whilst an ATM with dual dispensing units may increase the throughput of the machine through reduced downtime, for high volume applications it may be beneficial to further increase the throughput of the machine. One means to increase the throughput is to reduce the overall transaction time and this may also result in increased customer satisfaction.
One technique which is used to reduce the time taken by a customer to withdraw money is to provide the customer with a number of predefined amounts from which to select the amount they wish to withdraw. If the customer chooses one of these predefined amounts they need only push the button corresponding to the particular amount (or a particular function key or touch area, as appropriate); however to select a different amount they must push a button for ‘other’ and then enter the required amount using the keypad. By selecting one of the predefined amounts, the transaction time is shorter than when entering a bespoke amount and the overall throughput through the machine is increased.